Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 October 2013
11:09 so regina is ursula then? 11:10 possibly 11:10 or possibly not 11:10 I think she is just diguised as Ursula 11:10 i hope she is 11:11 I hope she is not xd 11:11 At least its not Rumple... 11:11 i meant i hope she is disguised as ursula 11:11 some people (including myself) believe Ursula is for mermaids something like Zeus, Hera, Apollo etc. were for the greeks 11:12 she is mentioned to be a goddess 11:12 so there wouldn't be an actual Ursula out there 11:12 O 11:13 or maybe she does exist, but Regina is still faking 11:13 i hope reginas faking 11:13 me too 11:13 its becoming stale that rumple and regina are always the enemies 11:13 but one way or another, Regina will be OUaT's version of the Little Mermaid's villain+ 11:15 Welp, that's the show tho 11:15 i know i just said this but..thank goodness its not rumple 11:15 the show is *about* them, after all 11:15 of course they center highly in its events 11:15 ^ 11:16 omg Regina is beautiful, I love how she looks in the trailer 11:16 lana is perfect as a blonde 11:16 I meant her queen outfit 11:16 ohhh 11:17 but she is perfect as a blonde 11:17 I like her hair dark 11:17 i still hugely dislike the red queen in ouatiw 11:17 I love her <3 11:21 I'm starting to believe that the Belle we've been watching ever since Season Three begun is Peter Pan 11:21 no, better. 11:21 his shadow. 11:23 probably 11:23 the hell is this image? 11:23 delete. 11:24 xd 11:24 xd 11:24 wtf?? again 11:25 Primadonna Girl? <.< 11:25 >.> 11:25 yes 11:25 no xd 11:25 http://onceuponatimeabc.wikia.com/wiki/User:Primadonnagirly 11:25 no? 11:25 primadonnagirly 11:25 xd 11:25 xd 12:36 omg 12:37 do people just put every single image in location galleries? 12:48 o.o 12:48 what happened ? 12:49 i usually try to avoid placing too close up images of a location's background 12:50 i keep finding those everywhere 12:59 o.o 03:11 Heller 03:11 How are you two this fine evening? 03:13 Bye since you ain't talking! Very, very rude, 03:13 !* 03:29 wow. 03:29 ridiculous user. 03:30 yup. banned. 03:30 please don't tell me this person is on the other wiki too... xd 03:32 http://onceuponatimeabc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Devious_Peep 03:32 wow 03:33 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:589599 03:35 chat mod, are you serious ? 03:35 ikr 03:35 wtf alex ? 03:36 Thread:141224#2 not responding 03:36 wow. 03:37 She's the one with the attitude. How is she going to assume someone is rude for not responding in chat? The person could be busy or away from the computer or even on another tab. 03:38 I almost want to write that on the wall. 03:38 Just to set the record straight. xd 03:39 Go ahead, I'm not. 03:39 xd 03:40 okay. but if she responds back, i'm not saying anything more. 03:40 xd 03:40 I don't respond to trolls. 03:44 ~ 03:44 ~ 03:44 ~ 03:44 ~ 03:44 ~ 03:44 ~ 03:45 Thread:141224#3 03:45 what happened to the bot o.o 03:50 i did that 03:50 in case someone comes in 03:51 oh xd 03:51 wait. lets clear the main chat. 03:51 * 03:51 # 03:51 % 03:51 ~ 03:51 8888888888 03:52 @ 03:52 **** 03:52 testing testing 03:52 lol 04:01 Hello 04:01 xd 2013 10 30